


Blaze of Glory

by hunenka



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty always knew he and Zane would die together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaze of Glory

**Blaze of Glory**  
Author: hunenka  
Fandom: Cut  & Run  
Pairing(s): Ty/Zane  
Rating: general audiences  
Warnings: character death  
Summary: Ty always knew he and Zane would die together.

===

This is it, they both realize at the same time. Their final stand.

They are heavily outnumbered, for now hiding in an dirty narrow back alley, low on ammo, both already injured, growing tired by the second and there’s no way of calling for support.

This is the end, they both know it. It’s stupid and pointless and they don’t want to die, there’s still so much ahead of them, so many things they didn’t get to do, so many words they didn’t get to say. But somehow it also feels right. They’ll go down together, just like Ty said in that tomb in Baltimore years ago. In a goddamn blaze of glory.

Face smeared with dirt and blood, Ty grins at Zane and Zane grabs him by the back of his throat, pulling him into a short yet fierce kiss.

When they pull back from the kiss, they stare into each other’s eyes in silence. There’s a firm connection between them, a link that can never be severed, only strengthened.

The voices and sounds of footsteps from outside the alley are getting louder as the men approach them.

Ty and Zane kiss again, this time pressing their lips gently together. The simple gesture speaks of support, loyalty and love.

“Ready?” Ty asks, his voice shaking with emotion despite his best efforts.

Zane reaches out to squeeze Ty’s hand firmly in confirmation. “With you? Always.”

Ty stands up, offers his good hand to Zane and helps him stand up, noting how Zane grimaces in pain when he puts weight on his injured leg.

They share one last look, give each other a smile, raise their guns and walk out into the fire.

FIN


End file.
